Military Disarmament Act of 1466
The Military Disarmament Act of 1466 was the first law passed by the Kinkow Senate. The legislation limited the size and operations of the Kinkow Army, Navy and Airforce, reducing the overall size of the central military by 75%. The disarmament bill was undertaken in an effort to reflect the values of a democratic peacetime government and allowed the newly-formed Republic of Kinkow to focus on cooperation instead of military control as its central means of civil organization. The act was proposed by incumbent president Karrissa Struna, who fought the military growth of the Old Kinkow Republic during the Cornea Crisis. Although she initially turned to armed revolution that sparked the Kinkow Civil War, she remained committed to her goal of demilitarizing her own Alliance To Form A Republic when all the conflict was done and life had returned to the peacetime that she intended to create. When the Alliance was reorganized into the Free Democratic Republic Of Kinkow the president moved quickly to propose the demilitarization of the army and repeal the military powers vested in her office. Despite the growing concern of an uprising of the remaining Imperial Remnants and Tolworth, the Military Disarmament Act was passed shortly after the war had officially came to a close and the new senate was elected 2 years after the Battle Of Theed. Prominent oppositions to the act were Welfare Party senators Lynn Pierce and Wallace Davis, who potentially saw a split in the Welfare Party between Minority Leader Armando J. Smiths supporters of the act and Lynn Pierces opposers of the act. She was able to persuade 29 of the 34 Welfare Party senators, this saw a bulk in Pierces reputation in the senate. Description "I will put forward a vote that resolves to reduce our military presence by 75% when I can officially confirm an end to this conflict" - Karrissa Struna addresses the disarmament of the millitary in her first Inaugural Address The Military Disarmament Act was legislation aimed at legitimising the transition of the Alliance To Form A Republic from a military resistance movement into a democratic republic by crucially reducing the size of its central defense forces. The official proposal called for a seventy five percent reduction of the Kinkow army, which then consisted of a Resistence Class Naval Fleet, a ground-based combat army, a special division, a Resistence Class Airforce Fleet and a Nuclear Arms Division. While the remaining twenty-five percent would be retained for small-scale defense causes, all other military investments were to be diverted to training the local armed forces of state military's. The provisions of the act would only be implemented after the official end of the Kinkow Civil War between the Free Democratic Republic and the remains of the Kinkow Empire. Supporters and Opposers In the months following Presidents Strunas election she toured Kinkow battle fields and consulted with her cabinet and other advisers repeal of her emergency powers and the disarmament of the military. It stirred up among her aides and the her senators. Probably the most distinguished supporter of the act was Senate Majority Leader Garland J. Smith who worked closely with Struna and Free Party senators to persuade their own and the Welfare senators to support the cause. With the support of Senator Smith, 91% of the Free Party's overall vote was in support of the act, 42 out of the 46 Free senators voted in favour of the act. Meanwhile across the aisle the Welfare Party was split in half from those who supported the act behind Minority Leader Armando J. Smith and those who opposed the act behind Galliton Senator Lynn Pierce. Pierce's influence in the senate proved evident when 85% of the Welfare Party's overall vote turned to be opposed to the act, only 5 out of the 34 Welfare senators voted in favour of the act. Overall 51 out of the 80 senators voted in favour of the act, just 2 votes over the majority of 48 votes. Known Supporters of the Act - *President Karrissa Struna (F) *Garland J. Smith - Senator of Gemini State (Leader Of The Support) (F) *Carla B. Burns - Senator of Gemini State (F) *Robert Greer - Senator (F) *Muriel Strickland - Senator (F) *Marianne Hernandes - Senator of Alleron State (F) *Percy Kelly - Senator of Alleron State (F) *Linda Bradley - Senator (F) *Armando J. Rice - Senator of Capricorn State (W) *Jesse Stanely - Senator (W) *Christopher Bridges - Secretary Of State (F) *Franklin Klein - Vice President (F) Known Opposers of the Act *Lynn Pierce - Senator of Galliton State (Leader Of The Opposition) (W) *Wallace Davis - Senator (W) Vote (Green denotes those in favour, Red denotes those opposed)